ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 44th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 44th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards Schedule * January 25th - Pre-nominations Announced * March 22nd - Nominations Announced * April 28th - Creative Arts Ceremony * April 30th - Awards Announced Drama Series * The Bold and the Beautiful - Bradley Bell (Executive Producer), Edward Scott (Supervising Producer), Casey Kasprzyk (Supervising Producer), Mark Pinciotti (Producer), Cynthia J. Popp (Producer) * Days of our Lives - ''Ken Corday (Executive Producer), Albert Alarr (Co-Executive Producer), Greg Meng (Co-Executive Producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (Producer), Randy Dugan (Coordinating Producer) * '''WIN: ''General Hospital ''- Frank Valentini (Executive Producer), Jennifer Whittaker Brogdon (Coordinating Producer), Mercer Barrows (Producer), Michelle Henry (Producer), Mary-Kelly Weir (Producer)' * The Young and the Restless ''- Jill Farren Phelps (Executive Producer), Charles Pratt Jr. (Executive Producer), Mal Young (Executive Producer), John Fisher (Supervising Producer), Anthony Morina (Supervising Producer), Matthew J. Olsen (Coordinating Producer), Mary O'Leary (Producer) This is ''General Hospital's ''13th win in the category, the most of any series. Writing * ''The Bold and the Beautiful - ''Bradley Bell (Head Writer), Michael Minnis (Co-Head Writer), Writers: Rex M. Best, Shannon B. Bradley, Adam Dusevoir, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey, Mark Pinciotti, John F. Smith, Michele Val Jean * ''Days of our Lives - Josh Griffith (Co-Head Writer), Dena Higley (Co-Head Writer), Ryan Quan (Co-Head Writer), Rick Draughon (Associate Head Writer), Beth Milstein (Associate Head Writer), Fran Myers (Script Editor), Breakdown Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Christopher Dunn, Jeanne Marie Ford, Dave Ryan, Lisa Seidman, Elizabeth Snyder, Tyler Topits, Script Writers: David Cherrill, Lisa Connor, Richard Culliton, Carolyn Culliton, Mark Higley, Edwin Klein, Melissa Salmons * General Hospital ''- Shelly Altman (Head Writer), Jean Passanante (Head Writer), Breakdown Writers: Anna Theresa Cascio, Daniel James O'Connor, Chris Van Etten, Script Writers: Andrea Archer Compton, Suzanne Flynn, Janet Iacobuzio, Dave Rupel, Katherine Schock, Scott Sickles; Elizabeth Korte (Writer), Christopher Whitesell (Associate Writer) * '''WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Charles Pratt Jr. (Head Writer), Tracey Thomson (Co-Head Writer), Brent Boyd (Script Editor), Writers: Amanda L. Beall, Jeff Beldner, Michael Conforti, Susan Dansby, Christopher Dunn, Janice Ferri Esser, Lucky Gold, Kate Hall, Rebecca Taylor McCarty, Natalie Minardi Slater' Directing * ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Directors: Jennifer Howard, Deveney Kelly, Cynthia J. Popp, Michael Stich; Associate Directors: Marc Beruti, Brian Connell, Clyde Kaplan, Anthony Pascarelli, Jennifer Scott Christenson, Catherine Sedwick, Steven A. Wacker; Stage Managers: Lisa Huston, Laura Yale; Production Associates: Erica Ginger, Robin Harvey * ''Days of our Lives - Directors: Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Noel Maxam, Herb Stein, Steven Williford; Associate Directors: Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau, Lugh Powers, Samantha Stone; Stage Managers: Francesca Bellini De Simone, Stuart Howard; Production Associates: Brenda Glazer, Holly Metts, Sara Peterson, Lucy Yalenian * WIN: General Hospital - Directors: Larry Carpenter, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Penny Pengra, Frank Valentini, Phideaux Xavier; Associate Directors: Peter Fillmore, Paul Glass, Marika Kushel, David MacLeod, Christine Magarian Ucar, Allison Reames, Denise Van Cleave; Stage Managers: Crystal Craft, Craig McManus; Production Associates: Jillian Dedote, Nate Hapke * The Young and the Restless - Directors: Michael Eilbaum, Sally McDonald, Conal O'Brien, Owen Renfroe; Associate Directors: Derek Berlatsky, Tina Keller, Robbin Phillips; Stage Managers: Brendan Higgins, Tom McDermott; Production Associates: Ericka Chavez, Nancy Ortenberg Lead Actor * Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) * [[Scott Clifton|'WIN: '''Scott Clifton]] (Liam Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) * Billy Flynn (Chad DiMera, Days of our Lives) * Vincent Irizarry (Deimos Kiriakis, Days of our Lives) * Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) Clifton joines Heather Tom as the only individuals to have won acting Emmy's in all three acting categories though Clifton because the first to do it for the same role. Lead Actress * Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) * WIN: Gina Tognoni (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) * Heather Tom (Katie Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful) * Jess Walton (Jill Atkinson, The Young and the Restless) * Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, General Hospital) Supporting Actor * John Aniston (Victor Kiriakis, Days of our Lives) * WIN: Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, The Young and the Restless) * Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) * Jeffrey Vincent Parise (Carlos Rivera/Joe Rivera, General Hospital) * James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives) Supporting Actress * Stacy Haiduk (Patty Williams, The Young and the Restless) * Anna Maria Horsford (Vivienne Avant, The Bold and the Beautiful) * Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) * WIN: Kate Mansi (Abigail DiMera, Days of our Lives) * Kelly Sullivan (Sage Warner, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor * WIN: Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos, General Hospital) * Pierson Fode (Thomas Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) * James Lastovic (Joey Johnson, Days of our Lives) * Tequan Richmond (TJ Ashford, General Hospital) * Anthony Turpel (R.J. Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Younger Actress * WIN: Lexi Ainsworth (Kristina Corinthos Davis, General Hospital) * Reign Edwards (Nicole Avant, The Bold and the Beautiful) * Hunter King (Summer Newman, The Young and the Restless) * Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, General Hospital) * Alyvia Alyn Lind (Faith Newman, The Young and the Restless) Guest Performer * Tobin Bell (Yo Ling, Days of our Lives) * Don Harvey (Tom Baker, General Hospital) * Monica Horan (Kieran Cannistra, The Bold and the Beautiful) * Nichelle Nichols (Lucinda Winters, The Young and the Restless) * WIN: Jim O'Heir (Matt Cannistra, The Bold and the Beautiful) Creative Arts Casting * WIN: Marnie Saitta, ''Days of our Lives'' * Mark Teschner, General Hospital * Judy Byle Wilson, The Young and the Restless Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Jack Forrestel (Production Designer), Fabrice Kenwood (Art Director); Set Decorators: Joe Bevacqua, Richard Domabyl, Charlotte Garnell * ''Days of our Lives ''- Dan Olexiewicz (Production Designer), Tom Early (Art Director), Danielle Mullen (Set Decorator) * ''General Hospital - Art Directors: Jennifer Elliott, Andrew Evashchen * WIN: The Young and the Restless - David Hoffmann (Production Designer), Jennifer Savala (Art Director), Set Decorators: Fred Cooper, Jennifer Haybach, Jennifer Herwitt Lighting Direction * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Lighting Directors: Phil Callan, Patrick Cunniff * ''Days of our Lives - Lighting Director: Ted Polmanski; Lighting Designer: Mark Levin * General Hospital - Lighting Designers: Melanie Mohr, Vincent Steib * WIN: The Young and the Restless - Lighting Directors: William Roberts, Ray Thompson Technical Team * ''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Gary Chamberlin, Jim Dray, John Carlson, Dean Lamont, Ted Morales, Roberto Bosio, Schae Jani * Days of our Lives ''- Mike Caruso, Jay O'Neill, Steve Clark, Michael Denton, John Sizemore, Victoria Walker, Mark Warshaw, Alexis Hansen * ''General Hospital ''- Chuck Abate, Kevin Carr, Craig Camou, Dale Carlson, Dean Cosanella, Barbara Langdon, Antonio Simone * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Tracy Lawrence, John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim Multiple Camera Editing * ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Brian Bagwell, Marc Beruti, Marika Kushel, Anthony Pascarelli * ''Days of our Lives ''- Lugh Powers, Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Christopher Lewis, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau * ''General Hospital '' - Peter Fillmore, David Gonzalez, Marika Kushel, Christine Magarian Ucar, Allison Reames, Denise Van Cleave * 'WIN: The Young and the Restless '' - Derek Berlatsky, Kimberly Everett, Rafael Gertel, Andrew Hachem, Tina Keller' Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing * The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Brian Connell, Jerry Martz, Nick Krotov, Justin Lamont * 'WIN: Days of our Lives '' - Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Chris Lewis, Joseph Lumar, Jenee Muyeau, Lugh Powers, Samantha Stone, Stu Randolph, Harry Young, Roger Charles' * General Hospital '' - Christopher Banninger, Donald Smith, Paul Glass, Dave MacLeod, Thomas Byrne, Alan Zema * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Tommy Persson, Dean Johnson, Ricky Alvarez, Mark Mooney, Denise Palm Stones Music Direction and Composition * ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Lothar Struff, Bradley Bell, John Nordstrom, Jack Allocco, David Kurtz * 'WIN: Days of our Lives - Paul Antonelli, Stephen Reinhardt, Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson' * ''General Hospital ''- Paul Glass, Dave MacLeod, Kurt Biederwolf, Stephen Hopkins, Matt McGuire, Bobby Summerfield * ''The Young and the Restless ''- Ron Cates, Paul Antonelli, Sharon Farber, Brad Hatfield, Gaye Tolan Hatfield, Rick Krizman, Dominic Messinger Original Song - Drama * "Skin on Skin" - ''The Young and the Restless - ''Bob Hartry, Daena Joy, Jay Wienand * "Standing with You" - ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Jamey Jaz, Bradley Bell, Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk * "These are the Moments" - ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Jamey Jaz, Bradley Bell, Reign Edwards, Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk * "You Were Mine" - ''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- James Jaz, Bradley Bell, Antohny Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk * '''WIN: "When Time was on our Side" - ''Days of our Lives '' - Genesee Nelson' Costume Design * ''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Glenda Maddox * Days of our Lives ''- Richard Bloore * ''General Hospital ''- Shawn Reeves * ''The Young and the Restless '' - Scott Burkhart, Elif Inanc Hairstyling * ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Michele Arvizo, Cora Diggins, Romaine Markus-Myers, Danielle Spencer * Days of our Lives ''- Armando Licon, Daniela Martinez, Soo-Jin Yoon * 'WIN: General Hospital ''- Anzhela Adzhiyan, Kelly Davison, Nicole Moore, Linda Osgood' * The Young and the Restless '' - Gwen Huyen Tran, Adriana Lucio, John McCormick, Regina Rodriguez Makeup * 'WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful '' - Christine Lai-Johnson, Leilani Baker, Chris Escobosa, Joleen Rizzo, Jennifer Whitman' * Days of our Lives - Nick Shillace, Nathalie Allen, Karen Dahl, Deidre Decker, Nina Wells * General Hospital ''- Donn Messina, Angele Ackley, Louisa Adzhiyan, Caitlin Davison, Bobbie Roberts * ''The Young and the Restless '' - Patti Denney, Robert Bolger, Kathy Jones, Marlene Mason, Kelsey McGraw, Laura Schaffer Stunt Coordination * 'WIN: Days of our Lives ''- Terry James' * ''The Young and the Restless - ''Terry James Category:Daytime Emmys